Heat in the Shadows
by athrunzala
Summary: WARNING: AkuZexi fic. Axel trips and crashes into Zexion. What happens next, nobody could have predicted No pun intended . Rated M for Adult Themes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Never have, Never will. I'm just a fan. So is the person who helped me write this.

WARNING: ABSOLUTELY NOT FOR CHILDREN! If you are under the age of 18 and/or hate yaoi, then turn away now.

Heat in The Shadows

By: athrunzala

Chapter 1: Fateful Trip

"Hey! Number 6! Where are you?" The redhead shouted to the seemingly empty room as he portaled in. Looking around, the darkness of the lower levels was at first unnerving, but he soon figured out how to see in the low light. Moving cautiously forward, he found the doorknob and turned it, causing the large wooden blockade to grudgingly give way with a creaking that sent shivers up the young nobody's spine.

"Right over here." Zexion said as he stepped out of the corner of the room and moved toward Axel.

"Can I help you?" he asked the redhead coming up toward him from behind and tapping him on the shoulder...

Axel jumped, slightly startled by his elder's sudden appearance. He moved his hand to the back of his head and scratched it, causing his spiky hair to wiggle back and forth slightly. As he went to turn around, his foot caught in a crack in the stone floor, causing him to trip and land with his mouth on the older Nobody's.

Shocked, Zexion tried to push him forward to keep himself from falling but it was futile, and the two collapsed backwards, he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs upon the impact and Axel ended up on top of him. Confused at what just happened and angry at the same time he cried out, "Axel! What was that?!"

Slightly stunned by the sudden outburst, Axel jumped to his feet.

"What? you think I did that on purpose? There's a freaking crack in the floor over here! And as far as the contact," he said while wiping his mouth with his hand, "I have no clue what that was either! Why? Did you enjoy it?"

Taken aback, but still on the floor at the sudden question the older nobody hesitated for a moment.

"N-no of-of course not!...What's with the interrogation," he asked, realizing his folly and trying to cover his ground.

Axel was slightly stunned by the sharpness of the retort.

"Whatever. I was just coming down here to tell you that there is a new person joining us. Hear she can use the Keyblade, just like 13. But who really cares, about that, anyway?"

As he turned around and left, a slight smile crept onto his face.

"Really can use the Keyblade you say...interesting I bet your excited." a note of jealousy creeping into his voice.

Back in his room, Axel lay on his bed and stared at the blank ceiling. In his mind the image of his brief physical contact with the other male danced in and out of the foreground, much like a child weaving through the trees.

"Dammit... Why can't I seem to forget about that," the Flurry of Dancing Flames wondered as he rolled onto his side, attempting to get some sleep. However, all he could think about was that instant in time when he had "connected" with his elder.

After a few minutes Zexion got up, and he could still feel the kiss lingering on his lips. He knew it wasn't right but he couldn't help but feel a trembling inside of him whenever he remembered that their lips had connected even if it was on accident. He wondered what it could be that made him feel this way. He decided a walk around the castle would help him to forget this...hopefully.

After several failed attempts at sleep, Axel decided that it would be better if he went and apologized to the other nobody. Getting out of the bed. he headed towards the door. As he opened it, he looked back for a moment, hesitant, but gathered his courage and moved out into the hall. He was not going to risk another tripping incident and chose to walk down to the basement instead.

Zexion decided that the walking wasn't helping to clear his head so he should probably go talk to the younger nobody, if nothing else it would get his mind off of the fateful trip. He changed his course and headed towards Axels room.

As Axel reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned the corner and…

WHACK

As soon as he could see again, he realized who it was that he has run into.

"Z… Z… Zexion! Whadda ya know. I was just on my way to see you," the red head exclaimed in his usual, laid-back tone.

"Hmm… Small world." Zexion said, a smirk appearing on his face. He, for the most part, appeared calm and cool on the outside.

"So what brings you down here for the second time today?"

Axel looked at his elder, his mind racing, trying to come up with the correct response.

"I was… um… uh… that is… I wanted to…"

Before he could stop himself, he threw himself at the Cloaked Schemer, catching the other Nobody's lips in a passionate kiss.

Zexion, at first, tried to push Axel off but the young nobody was relentless. His mind was racing, he wanted this, but… But, oh regardless of whatever was wrong here it felt right to him. He let himself go, throwing his arms around Axel's waist in a passionate embrace while they continued to lock lips.

Slightly shocked by the fact that he was not only being accepted by his elder, but also that his approaches were being returned, the younger nobody at first lightened the kiss, then deepened it, his tongue wanting access to the other's mouth.

As they lay there, neither one noticed the fact that there were countless Lesser Nobodies gathering around to watch the spectacle. They were just caught up in their own little world. It wasn't until Axel decided to come up for air that they noticed the crowd.

"Hey," the red-head said, "How's about we continue this elsewhere?"

Zexion looked around. he had been so caught up in ecstasy that he had hardly noticed the other nobodies. He felt the embarrassment flooding his body but he didn't care

"Agreed, let us go" However he did feel it as in their best interest to not become a spectacle for subordinates.

"Your room or mine?" he asked with a slight smirk and taking Axel's hand.

"Hmm…. Let me think here…"

The younger Nobody grabbed hold of his elder's hand, pulling him into a portal.

To Be Continued…

Next time: Where will they emerge? Or won't they?

A.n./ - Haha! Actually, this is part of the transcript for an RP I've been getting into. Yeah, I know that doing that is technically cheating, but when my co-author is over 5 minutes away, we can't exactly sit down every day and write this stuff out. So we do the best that we can. And this is the result.

Should this be continued? Yes? No? Let me know in a review! And please, no flames or bashing. If you don't like the pairing, then just click the back button on your browser.


End file.
